1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for releasing a lock of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, thanks to the remarkabale developments of information communication technology and semiconductor technology, the dissemination and use of electronic devices has been rapidly increasing. Such electronic devices are used for taking a picture, finding a user's way somewhere, or calculating a numerical value. Users have recently been able to perform a variety of functions using only a single electronic device; eliminating the need for a user to carry separate devices, such as a camera for taking a picture, a navigation device for finding his or her way, or a calculator for calculating an amount. The electronic device may provide a variety of functions and thereby improve the user's convenience.
Most electronic devices provide a security function for protecting a user's information. In this instance, the electronic device may provide a standardized input guide, such as a pattern lock through a lock screen, in order to derive a correct password input by the user.
However, a gesture password input through the such a standardized input guide may be easily exposed to the outside and may be seen by others in plain view. In addition, the repetitive and constant drag gesture is vulnerable to security breaches because it leaves a trace on the touch screen. For this reason, the provision of the standardized input guide, which has a constant distance/interval/size on the lock screen, may cause the deterioration of security.